Switch operated electrical accessories (e.g., lasers and illumination tools) have been adapted for being secured to firearms. Electrical accessories are frequently positioned on a firearm to be parallel with, and close to the barrel of the firearm. In general, a mount is used with the electrical accessory to releasably secure it to a mounting interface (e.g., a Picatinny rail) secured to the firearm. Accessory mounts and mounting interfaces are well known in the art pertaining to firearms.
A variety of switch apparatuses are available to operate firearm mounted electrical switch devices, including tail cap switches and plug-in remote switches with “constant on” and “momentary on” capabilities. User preference and tactical considerations often direct both the positioning and selection of a particular switch type.